


Unexpected Blessing

by HatterSaz



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: But please enjoy anyway, First Smut Fic, Fluff and Smut, Join us anyway?, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Smut, probably sucks, terrible summary, terrible title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: Jellal remembers why he loves Natsu. To be fair, he probably won't ever forget.





	Unexpected Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to put as the title or summary, so both probably suck. I also can't write smut for shit, so pardon my *ahem* attempt.
> 
> I found this rare pair in an AMV, of all things, and thought it was interesting. Then I was listening to a 'Text to Speech' site and was like, well, 'why not make this entertaining?' XD Also, can I name this ship JellNat? Cause I kind of find that cute :3
> 
> (Oh, also, I haven't used my usual style, purely because of how short it is :'))

Natsu cried out in pleasure as Jellal thrust inside him. They were close, they could feel it. The harsh pace and dim lights only adding to their arousal. "J-Jellal, ah! I'm..." Natsu couldn't finish his sentence, his mind too hazy for him to get the words out. Never the less, Jellal understood. He nodded frantically as he kept entering Natsu's hole. His breathing laboured as he replied. "Natsu, me too." His thrusting became erratic, Natsu's walls clenching around him at the sudden increase in activity. Angling himself a little, Jellal managed to hit Natsu's prostate with each thrust, both of them moaning in pure bliss.

"Jellal! Mmm, I- Ah! I, love you!" Natsu screamed as his seed was released against their toned chests. With his walls tightening, the bluenette couldn't help but groan and succumb to his release as well. Panting, Jellal pulled out of his lover and collapsed beside him on the bed. As the two evened out their breathing, Natsu curled into Jellal's side, a pleased smile on his face. Pink hair clung to his forehead, matted down with sweat. Jellal's wasn't much better, but it didn't matter to either of them. This was a sign of their love for each other, and Jellal would happily say that the sight was hot.

Smiling fondly at the drowsy dragon slayer, listening to his soft breaths. It had been odd, falling in love with Natsu Dragneel. He had loved Erza for so long, it was almost strange to not any more. But then, he'd think back to the determined fire mage, and how much he fought for his friends. No, his family. His heart had swelled and clenched all at once, and it was slightly daunting. He didn't expect the other to feel the same, especially after the things he'd done. Turns out, saving Natsu's life that day was the best decision he had ever made, and the pinkette was happy to reaffirm it if he doubted himself.

"I love you too Natsu, more than anything." His smile grew, the sting of joyful tears threatening his eyes. He was so lucky, and he vowed never to let Natsu go or push him away. Even though the other hadn't heard him, sleep taking over the other's senses, he knows Natsu already knew. He has, and will again, risk his life for Natsu, and he knows Natsu would do the same for him. They love each other, and show affection enough to know without having to say the words. And really, what more could he ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how it was, ok? :)


End file.
